Bow Knight (5e Class)
Bow Knight A bow knight is one that has mastered many weapons but has taken a liking to picking their enemies off one by one from a safe distance " I don't know what happened... there were twenty of us at least. All armed to the teeth just in case there was a problem, but.... what i saw... it couldn't have been real, or at least not human. This man stood in the road with a bow and three arrows. We assumed it was a joke but then before we could blink half of us were dead. H- he killed everyone but me. I don't know why he left me alive but i will never forget what he told me.... he said to me, If you hear the whistle of my arrow soaring through the air then you're already dead." -Johann Driek, Last words before the whistle of an arrow was heard throughout the bar Playing a Bow Knight When creating a Bow Knight you should take into account why you chose to wield a bow over your sword. You should question what brought you into this life. Was it to serve your kingdom? Maybe it was to protect those you love. Oh or maybe you wanted to be the toughest thug in town. Creating a Bow Knight Requirements Alignment: '''Any Lawful '''Starting Age: '''Any '''Race: '''Any '''Class Features As a bow knight, you gain the following class features Hit Dice Hit Dice: '''1d10 per Bow Knight level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''1d10 + Constitution modifier '''Hit Points after 1st Level: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Bow Knight Level. Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, medium armor Weapons: Any simple weapons, Any martial weapons Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity Skills: Choose three from Animal Handling, Acrobatics, Insight, Investigation, Nature, Perception, Sleight of hand, and Survival Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a)' '''short bow', (b) long bow, © Cross bow * Longsword * (a) Explorers pack, (b) Dungeoneers pack * (a) studded leather, (b) chain shirt '''Fighting Style At 1st level you choose 1 fighting style of your choice. Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Defense: While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Reload: on an enemies turn you can use your reaction to reload Dual Wield: when wielding 2 weapons you can add your proficiency and your ability modifier to the second weapon attack Fleet of Foot At 1st level as a reaction you can move an extra 10 ft. At 5th level as you use your reaction to move you are able to disengage. At 10th level rough terrain no longer effects you, at 15th level if an enemy were to miss an attack you can counter attack, at 20th level your movement goes up by 20 Ft Close Quarters Starting at 2nd level even in close quarters combat you do not have disadvantage on attacks. firing at close range does not grant your opponent an attack of opportunity. Arrow Carrier Starting at 2nd level you can carry double the amount of arrows in your quiver. Scout Starting at 3rd level you gain proficiency in the perception skill. ( if you already have the skill you gain expertise.) Bow Knight Archetype Beginning at 3rd level you may choose one of three archetypes. You may choose from The Path of the Bronze Bow, The Path of the Elite Sniper, and The Path of the Elemental Arrow. You gain more abilities from your archetype at level 7, 11, and finally level 15. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Quick Load Starting at 6th level you can now reload your bow/crossbow as a bonus action. Exponential Training Starting at 9th level you can take the dodge, help, and dash action as a bonus action instead of an action. Bowmans Focus Starting at 10th level you now have advantage against all forms of intimidation and frighten. Illusive Starting at 13th level your movement becomes so erratic that you are difficult to hit. When an opponent makes an attack against you and they don't have advantage on the attack roll you may use your reaction to impose disadvantage on them. You must uses this ability before you know the outcome of the roll. Efficient Storage Starting at 14th level your arrow management skills exceeds that of all others. Your quiver is now considered to be that of an efficient quiver Arrow Creation Starting at 17th level you are able to make unique arrows that grant unique bonuses when used. You may have up to 10 of each type of arrow. Snare Arrow: '''If you hit an opponent with this arrow they must make a dexterity saving throw or be wrapped in rope making their movement speed 0 until they us an action to remove it '''Flare Arrow: '''Fire an arrow into the air lighting up a 60 Ft radius around it granting bright light in any area except areas affected by magical darkness '''Smoke Arrow: You may fire an arrow at the ground surrounding yourself in a 60 Ft cloud of smoke making anyone caught in the smoke gain limited vision of only 15 Ft for 1 round. Full Draw Starting at 18th level you have learned to use your bow to inflict even greater damage. By giving up all attacks except one you may draw your bow back as far as you can increasing your critical damage to x4 for that attack. Bow Mastery Starting at 20th level your understanding of your bow has granted you great insight into understanding how to hit your enemies where it hurts. You now deal a d12 in damage on any bow unless it already deals more, and your arrows are now considered magical when it benefits you for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Path of the Bronze Bow Split Shot At 3rd level you are able to fire 2 arrows at once, you can fire both arrows at one enemy or fire them at 2 two enemies at the same time. though you will need to make 2 attack rolls if firing at 2 different enemies. This may be used twice per long rest. Skilled Tracker Starting at 7th level you gain the survival skill and have advantage on tracking, ( if you already have the survival skill you gain expertise instead.) Volley of Arrows Starting at 11th level as an action you can fire 5 arrows into the sky. Your enemy needs to make a Dex saving throw against your dc. (your dc is 8+dexterity+proficiency) Your volley is a 20ft radius. Superior Split Shot at 15th level you are now able to shoot 3 arrows at once instead of two. This ability may be used three times per long rest. Path of the Elite Sniper Improved Critical Starting at 3rd level your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20 Lucky Shot Starting at 7th level your skills with a bow has increased dramatically you gain +5 to attack and +3 to damage and have advantage on hitting your enemy. This ability may be used twice per long rest. At 15th level you may use this one additional time per long rest to a total of 3 times per long rest. Piercing Shot Starting at 11th level you have become so adept with firing your bow your arrows can pierce through the thickest of armor. Enemies that are immune/resistant to piercing damage take full damage from your arrows. Superior Crit Starting at 15th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18-20. your range with a bow or any ranged weapon is also doubled. Path of the Elemental Arrow With this tree you pick one element and your bow no longer fires normal arrows. It now fires any one of the following elements: fire, cold, acid, and poison. Elemental Smite At 3rd level when you hit an enemy you can activate this ability and deal an extra 1d6 of your element.You may use this ability twice per short rest. This damage increases as your level does dealing 2d6 at level 7, 3d6 at level 11, 4d6 at level 15 Ethereal Shot Starting at 7th level you are now able to hit ethereal creatures with your arrows, at 15th level you are able to dispel their ethereal ability making them able to be hit by anyone and any weapon. Elemental Explosion At 11th level when you fire your elemental arrow, enemies within 20 Ft of your target dealing 4d10 of your element in damage. Your opponent must make a dexterity saving throw. (DC 8+Dex+pro=) on a fail they take the full damage and on a success they only take half. This ability may only be used once per long rest. Elemental Arrow Master Starting at 15th level your arrows are so potent that enemies can no longer be resistant to your damage. Anyone who is resistant to your damage now takes regular damage from any of your elemental attacks. You may now add your intelligence modifier to all attack rolls made with your bow along with your dexterity modifier. Category:Classes